Mamoru
was a member in Nozama Peston Service. He can transform into to help his partners to fight the other Amazons. His "identification code" is M', something many of the less personable Nozama higher ups always refer to him by instead of his name. Character History Mamoru is a friendly Amazon who is a member of the Extermination Team, helping them track down other Amazon experiments as well as doing most of the effective fighting of the group. He helps them defeat a Rank D Spider Amazon, but later proves ineffective against a Rank A Bat Amazon. After discovering one of his teammates was the Dragonfly Amazon, he approached but was attacked, getting injured when he refused to fight back. After tracking them down again, Mamoru stood frozen as the Dragonfly Amazon attacked and killed teammate Jun Maehara, jumping into action when he couldn't stand by any longer as his friends were in danger, but he is again injured and falls out of the battle. Mamoru is left devastated following the deaths of Ryusuke Otaki and Jun Maehara, breaking down in tears over Maehara's dead body. With the exterminators proceeding to their next quarry at the so-called 'Amazon Mansion', Mamoru transforms and engages the Queen Ant Amazon, with the persisting emotional damage impeding him initially before his teammates urge him to stand up. However, the Mole Amazon is outmatched by the Queen Ant Amazon who attempts feed on him only to be stopped by the timely arrival of Amazon Omega. As the exterminators learn of Maehara's revival as Amazon Sigma, Mamoru is overjoyed that his friend is back. The others initially did not wish to tell Mamoru the truth in order not to hurt his feelings. When Shido and Haruka clash with each other due to a difference in their beliefs, Mamoru begins to cry as he could not bear to see the team splitting up. Using the coins he earned as "charms", he manages to bring the team back together in order to bring down Amazon Sigma. He is the one who ultimately delivers the killing blow on Amazon Sigma. He is later revealed to have accidentally eaten human flesh in the "Amazon restaurant," and begins to lose control of himself. While Operation Tlaloc was ongoing, during an underground mission, Mamoru gives in to the temptation of eating human flesh and rips off Misaki's left arm to eat. As Fukuda arrives on the scene, Misaki begs him not to shoot at Mamoru, since his Amazons Register had not yet expired. Later, Mamoru reverts back to human form. Upon noticing blood stains all over his body, he becomes horrified at what he has done, and breaks down, running off to an unknown location. Mamoru later joins with the group of Amazons who survived Operation Tlaloc. Finding his coin charm necklace leads the rest of the Extermination Team to find him, but after helping Haruka fight off Amazon Alpha, he chooses to remain with the Amazons instead of the Team, likely for their own safety. Five years later, Mamoru appeared in front of Makoto Shido and his team who came to investigate the water source of Aroma Ozone company, along with his fellow Amazons who survived Operation Tlaloc. It's revealed that he is responsible for causing the infection on water source and turning people into Amazons. With the Amazons continuously getting hunted and recent deployment of Anti-Amazons High Pressure Round. Most of the Experiment Amazons are being exterminated, so the remained Experiment Amazons begin their way to find a living Lysogenic Type Amazon (Original). Eventually found the way to the Jellyfish Amazon, the Experiments were securing the Original. Unfortunately they were found by the Exterminate Team while following Haruka on his way tracking the the Original. However, Jellyfish Amazon took his first strike and landed on Shido and Nozomi. Under this advantage, the Experiments are able to fend off the Exterminate Team, so Haruka transformed into the powered up Omega - ''Amazon New Omega to assist his injured allies. Personality An emotionally fragile and at times child-like young man, Mamoru has a habit of crying and is naive at times. He also hates getting shots as seen in one episode when he was in the hospital and needed to be comforted by the doctors with toys. He is very kind and is willing to go the extra mile to help his team by fighting rogue Amazons in his Mole form. He has the habit of always tearing his jacket in half just before transforming--a habit some members of the team consider it a waste of resources to keep replacing them. Unlike the other Amazons, Mamoru is mentally stable and capable of controlling his bestial impulses as well as retaining cognitive human thought and speech, something most berserk Amazons seem to lack. He also possesses a love of hamburgers and eats them regularly and even shares them with his teammates, though the team likely does this to maintain his Amazon Cells with the proper level of protein they need to keep his body stable. His team means the world to him, so much so that he makes charms out of coins he gathered as his "pay" and give it to each member of the hunters, in an attempt to keep them together. His personality begin changing after awakening his urge of feeding on human flesh accidentally, and eating Misaki's left forearm. Now finally aware that he is different and "belongs to the other side", he ultimately decides him to desert his team despite their pleas, in favor of the surviving Amazons community after Operation Tlaloc. Five years later, his personality has changed drastically and he matured considerably, after the horrors he witnessed all these years. He is now a leader of sorts of the handful of surviving benign Amazons and is on bad terms with Haruka over the idealistic differences. Now being bitter towards humanity for hunting Amazons excessively and slaughtering his kind unnecessarily, he became determined to wage war against humans, even considering turning all of humanity into Amazons to make them 'pay' for what they done. Despite his bitterness against humanity, by his own account, the experience of eating Misaki's left forearm was traumatic enough for him to prevent him from hurting humans directly and unprovoked, and even killing is only reserved for extreme cases. The trauma was severe enough that he wasn't able to bring himself to eat humans, despite knowing that they taste delicious. After knowing the community is finally gone, he deems himself no longer having anything to live for and makes his way for the Jellyfish Amazon--the other "original", in a last ditch effort to again grow the number of his people, or die trying. Powers & Abilities As the Mole Amazon, Mamoru mainly fights close range with the curving claws on his hands. Like most Amazons, he is very strong and sturdy, able to tear through chains with little effort and taking little damage from being repeatedly hit in the head with a metal pole. Also as an Amazon, he can sense other Amazons when they are nearby and capable of tracking them down. Forms Kamen Rider Amazons Data File is Mamoru's first Amazon form and debuted in the first season. In this form, Mamoru is equipped with a pair of claws, sturdy armor and is able to open its mouth to either devour the other Amazons or eat something else (for example, the human meat hamburger). At first, Mamoru is able to control this form, but after eating the human meat hamburger, he started to feel hunger for human flesh and ate Misaki's left arm in the end. - Evolved Form= This is the second form of Mamoru after five years of interval in the second season. In this form, Mamoru receives a pair of shoulder protectors and stronger claws. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Mamoru is portrayed by . As the Mole Amazon, he is portrayed by suit actor . Notes *The "moru" in his name is a homonym of "mole". *The Mole Amazon is able to open his mouth is based on a star-nosed mole and gives the image of the Mole Beastman from the original Kamen Rider Amazon. **Much like said Beastman, this monster is also an ally to the protagonist. *Despite being the main character and presumably a regular Amazon experiment, his Rank is never given. *The Mole Amazon is the only Amazon who died of an explosion. Appearances Category:Mole Monsters Category:Amazonz Category:Good turns evil Category:Deceased